Casanono
Sweets , | yw2 = 058 | yw = 042 | ywb = 068 | yw3 = 097 | ywb2 = 097 | ywww = 2006 | yww = 0036 | foodspinoff = Sweets , }} is a Rank A, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. According to his Yo-kai Ark, he is a Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A pale grey-skinned Yo-kai with yellow feminine eyes. Casanono's long, curled hair is dark indigo with a gold heart clipped to the side and at the end of his hair is a large silver ring-piercing. At each wrist is a dark indigo cannon-like section with a light grey, heart-shaped hole on the end. He wears a pale blue shirt with dark, dull blue pants and a gold sash. Around his neck is a short, dull orange scarf. Being a total polar opposite of Casanuva, Casanono is very meek and not very good with words. He is also very passive when it comes to friends and love interests, but he yearns a lot for someone to love him. The person inspirited by Casanono will become unpopular and disliked by all. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Casanono appears under cars and under vending machines in the Business District at night (Downtown Springdale). Casanono also likes to appear alongside Mircle when encountered on the right side of Gourd Pond Park. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Yellow Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Casanono can be found in grass and flowers in Breezy Hills. He can also be found in the Infinite Tunnel. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15-33ｘ3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Makes an ally so unpopular that all foes will ignore it.}} |130-195|Fire|All enemies|Uses his bitterness from being unpopular to fry all his foes.}} ||-||Makes foes less likely to become your friend.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "You'll probably say no, I know, but think we could be friends maybe...?" * Being traded: ''"Tossed away yet again... You won't be so cruel, will you?"'' * Loafing: "*sigh*" * Receiving food (favourite): "Very good!" * Receiving food (normal): "Eh." * Receiving food (disliked): "Too uncool!" * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "I didn't think anyone would ever get my capsule. Thanks!" '' In the anime Casanono debuts in YW005. Nate is ignored by Katie, and he believes that Casanono was inspiriting him, causing to become obsessed with finding him. Whisper and Jibanyan go out and find Casanono, and he knows who they are. But when asked if he inspirited Nate, he states that he never did, then gives them his ark, asking them to give it to Nate if they see him. After he leaves, Nate catches up with them, still searching for Casanono. Whisper pretends that Casanono is present, so Nate summons Venoct to defeat him. Whisper asks Venoct and Jibanyan to attack the air, and pretend to be hitting Casanono. Whisper throws the ark on the ground, and tells Nate that Casanono has been defeated and dropped his ark. Nate picks up the ark, believing he had just defeated Casanono. Etymology Casanono is a portmanteau of "Casanova" and "No". Trivia *His random nicknames are: Loneli, Devin, Nada, and Uncool. *In Yo-kai Watch 3, his Skill is changed from Unpopularity, which makes Yo-kai less likely to befriend you, to Cloud Cover, which prevents him from receiving critical damage. In other languages Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Onechanside